Thanks For the Memories
by SweetSakakiUchiha
Summary: Sasuke and Sakaki fall in luv.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, im Sakaki Sagishi, nd im 15 yrs old. I have black hair tht goes dwn 2 mi butt wif pink streas in mi bangs, nd blue eyes lyke a ocean. Im a deprezzd person cuz mi family ded wen I wuz 7. orochimau tuk me in nd he has ben teachin me how 2 b a ninja ever sence. Bcuz of dat, I r a pwrful ninkja nd I cn controll snacks. Mi element is fire nd wter, nd I hve a pet tigger named Rarza.I live in da soun villege wit Sasuke Uchiha, mi future husband.

Our famies had us betrohed birth, nd I luv him. He dusnt tlk 2 meh much doh, so I duno if he luvs me bk. Hopefuli he dust ho, cuz we's gettin marid eider way.

Today I wuz werin a tite black shirt tht went to mi tummy nd shwed of mi abs, nd a black mini skirt tht had 2 slits down each side. Mi long black hare wuz in a messy bun , nd eyelinder was arund mmi eye 2 mke themm pop.

I wuz walkin outside wen I sw him, mi ad black hair wif blue streaks in it nd dark coal eyes lyke da inky drknes. His heir wuz really messy n stuff, nd his cloths wer sexah nd emo. He wuz wearin a tite black tshirt tht said fallout boy on it(I LUV FOB SO MUCH!!!!!!1) nd baggy blak pants wit chains on dem. He wuz Sooooooooo sexah lookin nd hott nd emo!

"Hi Sasuke" I said, strin in2 his enoby eyes.

"Hi Sakaki" he muttede.

Just den mi friend Rein clled 2 me, nd I had 2 leve him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rein giggled as I walkd towds her, mi eyes stariin da ground.

"where u talking to Sasuke Uchiha just now? HES SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SEXAH!!!!!!!!1!!!!" Rein ejaculated, jumpin up n down.I blushd just thinking bout wat he said 2 me.

"yeah, I wuz. He said hi.!!^^" I excalimed.

"O RLLY GURL!? DO U LYKE HIM?" REIN SAID.

"YA RLLY. HES SO SMEXAH ND HAWT ND EMO!!!!!!" I repondeded

Just den Sasuke cam up 2 me his emo hair in his aewsom obsidan eyes. I cudn't belive he had actuali cum here!!

"hey Saskaki wanna go 2 a movie wif meh" he asked.

"sure'

'kk'

OMG I WUZ GOIN 2 A MOVIE WIF MAH SEXAH BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!he tuk mi hand……………..nd led me 2 da car we wuz goin 2 da moive in it wuz blak nd shineh nd stuff it wuz a mercedes wif EMOBOI13 on da linciese plate.

We gt in, nd FOB blasted in da speakrs. We mooshed nd dancied nd drank den took me 2 Coraline(IF YOU HATE DIS MOVIE DEN FUK OFF!) nd……………………………………………………………………. we had tuns o fun!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

It wuz getting dark nd altho I liked darkness I wuz scared. I new Sasuke wud protect me ferom da dark nd allda creatures dat cud attack meh nd kill meh nd stuff. We walked thou da forest b4 heding back 2 da car, but sasuk wanted 2 stay 4 sum reson.

"why do u want 2 stay, Sasuke-kun?" I asked wif grief

'cuz its pretty nd stuff. Like u, Sakaki." He replid,

OMG HE MUST RLY LIKE MEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!I jumpd up nd down nd twirled in ciorlces nd made Sasuke join me in mi twirlin. We dancd to I Don't Care by FOB(ITS AN AMEAZIN SONG GAIZ!!) nd he wuz sining da lyrics 2 me.

"Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
Palms up, I'm trading 'em .. trading 'em"his sexah voice san 2 me. I was flustergabbested. He wuz singing mai favorit song 2 me……nd he luked meh wif sexah eyes dat made me all hawt nd wet.(nawt dat way, u pervs.)

"we bettr get home nao" Sasuke sed, his voice full of emotion as he flippedd his bans ovah his eyes.

"but Sasuke, I wanna watch da stars wif u!" I responoded. I wanted 2 sped tim wif him, nd he wanted 2 leave. I wuz devastated, man. I wantd him 2 luv meh like I luved him.

'fine. We can watch da stars 4 a bit. But den we must go hom." Mai boo anwserd sternily, but den he sta down next 2 meh, so it wuz al gud.

Da ski wuz so prettiful tonite, nd it made me n Sasuke uber happi. U cud c it in his eyes n stuff dat he wuz happi. He glowed wif happiness in da blac darkiness. I ngav him a hug nd we snuggled 4 an hr or so. I gave him a kiss nd den we mad out passionaty al nite long. Den it wuz daytime nd we went bak 2 da car, where he droped meh of 2 my room nd went 2 his own b4 Orichi found us. Orichi wuz like mi dad nd wuz overprotective, so he wud b mad if he found out wat we wuz doin all nite, even do we weren't havin sex or anything like dat(cuz sakakis not a hore. Shes a virgin)

I went 2 slep dreamin bout mi Sasuke nd how we wre perfect 2getha.


	4. Chapter 4

"WAKE UP' SASKAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yeled rein as she piulld da covers from mi bodi. I grumld nd yawnd as I luked da clock.

11;3o it sed. I was lat 4 practice wif Orochimiri!

Wut? I felt like a triuain hitt meh wen I wok up in da morning. Mi eyes wer red nd swollean nd mi heir was messi nd stuff. I wuz still werin mi cloths from last nite 2, nd rein wuznt gonna let DAT slide, lemme tel u.

Rein luked me quizzically b4 sayin"WHAT DID U DO WIF SASUKE LAST NITE, GURL?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 UR HAIR IS LUKIN LIKE U HAD SEXAH TIEMS WIF HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO I WUZNT HAVIN SEX WIF HIM!!!!"I sed" IM A LADY ND LADYS DUNT DO DAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!"

Rein luked me nd laghed. "I no u wudnt do dat, gurl. I wuz just makin sure. I no ur no slut. But, btw, dunt do dat again. Orichi was al mad nd stuff weh u did nt cum home."

OH ON! ORICHI CUDNT BE MAD ME!!if he wuz………………………………..den i'd b in truble!

I wlkd 2 orochis office, nd I saw both Sasuke nd orochmari der……ND DEY WERE MAKIN OUT!!!!!!!!!!

"HW CUD U SASUKE! I THOT U LUVEDMEH! Y DID U DO DIS 2 ME/ WAT DID I DO 2 DISSEAVRE DIS?!" I shooted b4 runin away from dem. Dat trador, I thout, how dar he cheat on meh wif mi adoptd dad!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sakaki! Sakaki! Im sry Sakaki!' Sasuke said, his har in is eyes as his hed wuyz sllumpd dopwnwards. He luked so smexi, but I didn't kare. He cheat on me, so I hatd him nao.


End file.
